These days there are a large number of software applications that are available to users of mobile computing devices. For instance, some electronic marketplaces include over a million different applications. Many of these applications are available free of charge or at a low cost as compared to traditional desktop software applications. A user might obtain applications by wirelessly connecting to the electronic marketplace, browsing the available applications, and downloading selected applications.
Trying to find applications among the millions of available applications, however, can be challenging for a user. For example, it may be difficult for a user to decide on a particular application to download, as there may be hundreds of available applications that provide the same or similar functionality. A user might look at customer ratings for help in determining what applications to obtain. The user might also download and try out applications. For example, some users download hundreds of applications to their mobile computing device. Even after installing an application on the mobile computing device, however, the user might not always remember that the application is available for use. Further, after installing an application, the user may still need to find the application on their device and launch the application when they want to use the application.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.